This invention relates to a chain connector.
It is known that a length of chain depends on a required condition, thus a chain is linked by a plurality of links to form a sufficient length. While being used the chain is cut to a desired length by removing additional links and then connected by a chain connector to form a closed loop for transferring power or energy.
A traditional chain connector is composed of a pair of chain plates, each having a hole in a lateral portion thereof, and a pair of chain pins. In operation, the pair of chain plates is located respectively on each side of an end link of the chain with a half portion thereof, and then a chain pin is driven through the chain plates and end link to combine those elements. In the same manner, another end link of the chain is combined to another half portion of the chain plates by the second chain pin, such as to form a closed loop of the chain.
It is found that if the chain pin is not inserted in a perpendicular manner, i.e., driven through in an oblique direction under a skidding condition or the like, the inserting operation of the chain pin usually causes the hole of the chain plate to become overly enlarged, preventing a suitable engagement with the chain pin, or rendering a chain pin bushing deposited in the link to be fixedly engaged with a roller deposited between chain plates of the end link, such that a performance of the chain connector suffers. Both cases greatly reduce the service life of the chain.
Furthermore, since the traditional chain pin provides a smooth longitudinal surface to be inserted into a link, there is not any blocking means for resisting a lateral force caused by vibration of the chain. Thus, the outer chain plates of the chain connector easily disengage from a connecting position, allowing possible breakage. This is dangerous for a rider.
A chain pin with an annular groove has been provided for a better fixing effect with the outer chain plate, which provides a biased engaging hole to engage with the chain pin. It is found that the annular groove of the chain pin contacts the hole of the outer chain plate merely at a tangent point thereof, such that the blocking effect is not satisfied: the outer chain plate usually skids from the chain pin, leading to a breaking condition. Moreover, the chain pin protruding from the chain plate makes noise during shifting. Therefore, an improvement for the traditional chain connector is needed.